NotchBus
The NotchBus is a network of bus services in Notchropolis. The network is operated by the NotchTransit Corporation, which was formed by the almagamation of the NotchBus Corporation, NotchRail Corporation and the NotchFerry Corporation, in 2068. Bus route groups The bus routes are grouped according to the first digit of their route number: *000 series - City, Marrickville and Arenaville areas *100 series - Special services *200 series - Western suburbs *300 series - Homebush area *400 series - Southerland and Dellfield areas *500 series - Eastern suburbs *600 series - Northern suburbs *700 series - Southern suburbs *800 series - Unused *900 series - Special services *TransitBus series *RailBus series Depots NotchBus depots are located around the city for the purpose of storing buses. Below is a list of bus depots in operation: *Central Bus Depot *Mortdale Bus Depot *Penrith Bus Depot This is the list of future bus depots: *Castlebrook Bus Depot *Chinghill Bus Depot *Clyburn Bus Depot *Downtown Bus Depot *Dunheved Bus Depot *Edgecliff Bus Depot *Hall Park Bus Depot *Kelvinatta Bus Depot *Plainswood Bus Depot *Tangara Bus Depot *Underwood Bus Depot *Wiragul Bus Depot Current bus services 000 series *001 (Free CBD Shuttle): Central *002 (Erskine Street Loop): Central - Marrickville - Tungog - Central 100 series *101 (Airport Shuttle): Central - Arenaville East - Arenaville West - Arenaville Airport *102 (Cross State Shuttle): Linford - Toomatta - Straitland 200 series *201 (Oldale Loop): Oldale Village *202: Oldale Village - Oldale Plains - Airport Square - Landsvale - Regentsville - Tangara 300 series *301: Mortdale - Bonnet Bay - Homebush - Lake Wilson South - Dunmore - Woodford 400 series *401 (Questacon Express): Downtown - Questacon *402: Oatley - Mortdale - Bonnet Bay - Three Rock Lake - Apperture Plains - Questacon *403: Lake Wilson North - Bonnet Bay - Oatley - Devonshire *404: Lake Wilson North - Bonnet Bay - Banksia - Olympic Stadium *405: Mortdale - Oatley - Bonnet Bay - Banksia - Como 500 series *501: Loftus - Hespefield - Henji Avenue - Apperture Reserve - Apperture Plains - Questacon *510 (Pete's Loop): Pete's Corner - Elgoog Cove - Colgalah - *511: Colgalah - Moss Vale *512: Colgalah - Elgoog Cove - Pete's Corner *520: Moss Vale - Petalburg *521: Moss Vale - Moss Glade *522 (Moss Loop): Moss Vale - Fallshurst - Gordon Springs - Moss Glade - Moss Vale *530: Accumula Town - Lumiose Town *531: Accumula Town - Ashplains - Bonnet Vale *532: Accumula Town - Petalburg *533: Accumula Town - Dellbourne Falls - Linford *534: Linford - Toomatta *535: Linford - North Toomatta 600 series *600: Central - Waratah Park - Tungog - Penrith *601 (Penrith Loop): Penrith *602: Penrith - Keyn Plains - Milford - Bargo - Arenaville West *603: Penrith - Riverside - Northbank - Greendale - Belara *604: Penrith - Acacia Park - Macdonald Racecourse - Grant Gardens - Dunheved *605: Penrith - Greendale - West Wiragul - Wiragul *606: Penrith - Riverside - Wiragul (via River Crossing) *607: Greendale - Belara - South Belara - Keyn Plains - Milford - Bargo - Unbiyong *608: Greendale - Belara - Bargo - Unbiyong *609: Arenaville West - Unbiyong - Townsberry - Tredelphia - Mount Drewitt - Yirrong *610: Wiragul - Springtree - Jebbin Hills - Plainswood *611: Wiragul - Pallet Town (via Wyair Rd) - Pallet Beach - Plainswood *612: Wiragul - Redmyre - Anderson Plains *613 (Wiragul Loop): Wiragul *614 (Pallet Loop): Pallet Town - Pallet Beach - Pallet Town *620: Plainswood - Alstrauss - Dunheved - Beresford - Pete's Corner *621: Plainswood - Glensbury - Janyll Fields - Ryde *622: Plainswood - Waffle Beach - Abbotsbay - Colgalah *623: Plainswood - Colgalah - Moss Vale *624: Plainswood - West Ryde - Ryde *630 (Ryde Shire Loop): South Ryde - West Ryde - North Ryde - East Ryde - Ryde - North Ryde *631: Ryde - North Ryde - East Ryde - Gullbyrne - Barriston - Rustboro Town 700 series *700: Central - NotchRail HQ - Arenaville East - Arenaville Airport - Arenaville West - Airport Square - Landsvale - Perssons - Summerley - Chinghill - Twinleaf Town *700x: Central - Arenaville East - Arenaville Airport - Arenaville West - Summerley - Twinleaf Town *701: Central - City Museum - Op Castle - Sports Arena - Arenaville Square - ChessCraft - Oldale Village - Twinleaf Town *702: Central - Zone Lobby - City Museum - Dellfield Park - Jordanville - Op Castle *703: Central - Devonshire - Troll House - Mortdale Hospital - Downtown *704: Central - City Museum - Op Castle - Jordanville - Dellfield - Como - Downtown *710: Twinleaf Town - Littleroot Town - Bob's Farm *711: Twinleaf Town - Viridian Town *712: Twinleaf Town - Littleroot Town - Strathfield - Claremont - Pinemeadow - Silverdale - Newborough - Castlebrook - Cartwright - Glasgow - Tennyson - Op Castle *712x: Twinleaf Town - Littleroot Town - Strathfield - Silverdale - Castlebrook - Tennyson - Op Castle *713: Twinleaf Town - Littleroot Town - Strathfield - Silverdale - Castlebrook - Mulgoa *714: Bob's Farm - Littleroot Town - Strathfield - Claremont - Pinemeadow - Silverdale - Saffron Town *720: Downtown - Olympic Stadium - Creeper Park - Lake Wilson South - Dunmore - Woodford -Werrington *721: Downtown - Como - Dellfield - Mulgoa *722: Downtown - Olympic Stadium - Creeper Park - Lake Wilson South - Werrington - Dowdell Fields - Leonay Village - Oxford Point - Box Hill *723: Downtown - Olympic Stadium - Creeper Park - Lake Wilson South - Werrington - Belrose - Haslem - Greenwood *724: Mulgoa - Leonay Village - Oxford Point - Box Hill - Belrose - Haslem - Greenwood *730: Bob's Farm - Achelous 900 series *901 (Olympic Express): Central - Olympic Stadium *902 (Hespefield Redstone School Bus): Central - Devonshire - Loftus - Hespefield - Hespefield Redstone School *903 (U-Silverdale1): Castlebrook - Silverdale Uni *904 (U-Silverdale2): Strathfield - Silverdale Uni *905 (U-Notchropolis1): Central - Dellfield - Notchropolis Uni *906 (U-Notchropolis2): Downtown - Como - Notchropolis Uni *907 (Moss High1): Moss Glade - Moss Vale - Moss Vale High *908 (Moss High2): Fallshurst - Moss Vale High *910 (Central Free CBD Shuttle): Central (inc. CraftField Central) *911 (Plainswood/Wiragul Free CBD Shuttle): Plainswood - Wiragul (inc. Plainswood + Wiragul Centra) *912 (Arenaville Free CBD Shuttle): Arenaville West - Arenaville - Arenaville East *913 (Strathfield Free CBD Shuttle): Strathfield (inc. Strathfield Centra) *914 (Pete's Corner Free CBD Shuttle): Pete's Corner (inc. KFC and 7/11 Pete's Corner) *915 (Linford Free CBD Shuttle): Linford TransitBus series *T1 (Southern Interstate): (Central) - Bob's Farm - Achelous *T2 (Eastern Interstate): (Moss Vale) - Linford - Crofton - Wyara - Yarrayonga - Rutherford - Holroyd - Bonestan *T10 (North-south Line): Wiragul - Greendale (Interchange Stand 11) - Penrith - Waratah Park - Central - Downtown - Bonnet Bay - Homebush - Lake Wilson South - Werrington - Leonay Village - Box Hill *T11 (North-Castlebrook Line): Plainswood - Wiragul - Greendale (Interchange Stand 11) - Penrith - Waratah Park - Central - City Museum - Dellfield - Notchropolis Uni - Tennyson - Cartwright - Castlebrook Airport - Castlebrook *T20 (East-west Line): New Achelous - New Bark Town - Pete's Corner - Beresford - Embassy Village - Central - Arenaville East - Arenaville West - Edgecliff - Oldale Plains - Oldale Village *T30 (North-east Line) Greendale (Interchange Stand 11) - Penrith - Wiragul - Pallet Town - Plainswood - Dunheved - Pete's Corner - New Bark Town - Petalburg *T31 (North East - South West) Rustboro Town - Gullbyrne - East Ryde - North Ryde - Ryde - West Ryde - South Ryde - Ryde Bridge - Plainswood - Dunheved - Embassy Village - City Hall - Central - City Museum - Op Castle - Oldale Village - Silverdale Hwy - Strathfield - Littleroot Town - Bob's Farm *T40 (Far West Line): Central - Arenaville West - Arenaville East - Airport Square - Twinleaf Town - Littleroot Village - Bob's Farm *T41 (Far East Line): Central - City Hall - Pete's Corner - Moss Vale - Accumula Town - Linford *T50 (AirportLink Line): Arenaville Airport - Arenaville East - Central - Dellfield - Castlebrook - Castlebrook Airport *T51 (AirportLink Express): Arenaville Airport - Arenaville East - Central - Op Castle - Castlebrook Airport *T60 (Full circle): Waratah Park - Penrith - Wiragul - Plainswood - Dunheved - Pete's Corner - New Bark Town - Downtown - Lake Wilson South - Werrington - Box Hill - Tennyson - Castlebrook Airport - Castlebrook - Strathfield - Littleroot Town - Twinleaf Town - Summerley - Arenaville East - Arenaville Airport - Arenaville West - Central - City Hall *T61 (Circle Express): Waratah Park - Penrith - Plainswood - Pete's Corner - Downtown - Werrington - Castlebrook Airport - Strathfield - Summerley - Arenaville Airport - Central - City Hall Tests for future implementation Sections: The 500-700 series are being sectioned into 600-609, 610-619 etc. according to area of operation. Express services ???x services are being tested on long routes. Limited stops services On long routes, ???L may be implemented (along with ???x if the route is very long). RailBus series See RailBus page.